


Take my hand and with it my heart

by Hollystop



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The lord of the Rings (Books)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gandalf Ships It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Well first serious fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollystop/pseuds/Hollystop
Summary: Today was an important day, In fact, if everything went as planned it would be the most important day of his life. It would be the day he confessed to Gimli and asked him to share with him his heart.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Love in the air

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm nowhere near finished but would like feedback anyway!)

Legolas combed through his hair making sure every strand was perfectly placed upon his scalp. Today was an important day, In fact, if everything went as planned it would be the most important day of his life. It would be the day he confessed to Gimli and asked him to share with him his heart. 

Legolas and Gimli were staying at Minas Tirith after the celebration of Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. As love was in the air and on his mind Legolas realized he couldn't wait for another journey and must confess his love soon.

Once satisfied that he looked presentable enough for his dwarf he thought over his decision once more. Although he was certain that Gimli wouldn't ruin their friendship over something as trivial as unreturned affection he was scared that this could change their relationship for the worst. For, how could it not be after such a thing was brought to light? Silencing his wandering thoughts with a shake of his head he got up and went to find Gimli.

Gimli was in a pub drinking with Aragorn, they would have invited Legolas to complete the three hunters but Aragon mentioned he wanted to discuss something with Gimli. They haven't gotten to the matter at hand yet as watching the many drunk people interact was much more entertaining. In particular, a young maiden and her equally young love would go from swaying in each other's arms to quickly dancing a jig in the blink of an eye.

Aragon nodded to the pair and looked back at his friend with a twinkle in his eye. “Love Certainly is in the air, for I haven't gone a single day without running into two lovebirds who can't keep their hands off each other.” And it was true, after the king's marriage, it seemed that everyone suddenly couldn't go any longer denying their heart.

“You’re right...It's strange ain't it?” said Gimli looking around noticing that the inn was absolutely filled with lovers. There were many people dancing each one with a pair, The seats where he normally would find family of the deceased drinking away their worries were now filled with merry people finding friendship in their drunkenness and filling the bar with whatever song they could remember.

“Nonsense! It's simply people finding joy and merriment at the end of a war and the start of a new age of love and acceptance!” Aragorn exclaimed, raising his glass as the whole bar cheered out in a peculiar show of comradery. As they settled down he looked back at his questioning friend with a huge grin. “ Just look at you and Legolas, two people from feuding races finding friendship in one another is just one more example of this. It’s not strange it's the new way.”

Just then Legolas bursts through the door with a feverish look on his face frantically looking around for his shorter friend. His hair was a mess. 

“Ah! Legolas we were just speaking of you.” Aragorn then got a distant look on his face, As if just remembering something important. “ Have you seen Arwen? Actually never mind I think I'll head out and find my gorgeous wife. You two have a good night now.” He quickly got up with a sprint in his step leaving his full glass on the bar and abandoning the conversation he had yet to start with Gimli.

“Gimli I've been looking everywhere for you!” panicked Legolas ignoring the king as he pushed past him “How about we go for a walk in the gardens!? I have something I want to discuss with you and it is ever so important.”

“Yes, I think that would be best.” Gimli hesitated he couldn't understand what had gotten into everyone. Yes with such a wonderful wedding and end of the old age he would expect some rejoicement but this was getting absurd.


	2. Not as planned

Gimli trailed behind Legolas as he quickly walked to the gardens. Legolas was frantically Looking around with pupils blown. Eventually exclaiming with excessive enthusiasm and roughly dragging Gimli by his sleeve over to a stone bench with an overhanging willow drooping over it.

“Slow down you wretched elf! What is so important that you would stretch my limbs so?” Gimli sat but not without stretching his arm after such a fast tough. “You best get on with it before I find better company in Arod, for even he doesn't disturb me so.”

“You don't truly mean that do you?” Legolas had his head bowed as he slowly took a seat letting his unkempt hair shield his eyes.

“Of course not, But could you please tell me whatever it was that is making you so feverish?” Gimli was starting to get concerned, this whole day didn't sit well with him, and Legolas running around like a fowl wasn't helping.

Legolas nodded his head and pushed back his hair. Scooting closer to Gimli he delicately took one of his hands with his and clasped it, holding it in his lap.

“Gimli you know I hold you in the highest respect and care for you deeply.” Legolas took a deep breath and waited until the moment was right “I love you Gimli and mustn't hold it in any longer! Please tell me you feel the same or else I feel I’ll perish.” At this, he squeezed Gimli's hand hard and brought it up to his lips with his hands shaking. His eyes were dark as if he was staring into a pitch-black room.

“Are you alright laddie?”Gimli took his hand out of Legolas's and felt his forehead. It was burning. “This just proves it, something is definitely wrong.”

“No! Gimli nothing is wrong with me, why would you say such a thing? Please stay with me!” Legolas got on his knees and was grasping at Gimli begging him not to leave. Gimli however pushed him off without a second thought. This was definitely not the correct choice as Legolas immediately started to hyperventilate and shake with tears filling his eyes 

“Legolas I don't know what's happening!” Gimli reached down to try and soothe this husk of an elf warrior. He spoke calmly holding Legolas as he spasmed “Will you be alright if I leave to go find help?”

Legolas slowly nodded but still had a death grip on Gimli’s shoulders. Gimli slowly took his hands with his rubbing circles into his skin. Normally he wouldn't allow himself such liberties but his best friend was clearly distraught. After a while, Legolas stopped shaking and looked unbelievably tired.

“How about you go to your room and get some sleep. Think you can do that for me, laddie?”

Legolas got up and began a very slow crawl like a walk to his room. And with that settled Gimli started his much faster walk to go and find one of the many magical creatures that luckily should have arrived for the wedding. But who should he go to first? The great lady of the wood? No best not trouble her with such mortal problems. Luckily he knew of a wizard that loved to trouble in mortal problems. Gandalf.


	3. Unexpected Guest

Gandalf was in the house of healing watching over the sick and teaching the healers some of the treatments he’d seen throughout his travels. Loreth the wise old woman of Gondor was reciprocating by showing some of the more Rudimentary things that a wizard usually doesn’t have time to learn. At the moment she was showing him how to properly clean a wound to prevent infection. The wound was a deep cut on the leg of a young man that was brought in earlier that morning. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

“ I wonder who that could be? Maybe another person that got into a fight over their “one true love”. Why don't you tend to them? I have to get some more kingsfoil.” Loreth said, walking away before Gandalf could agree. 

He got up and walked over to the wooden door with a small smile on his face. The wizard had a soft spot for the lady. He opened the door expecting to see his 24th case of the day. (surprising for a time of peace)

“Ah, Gimli! What can a humble healer like myself do for you? You haven't been in a fight now have you?”

“No nothing like that,” Gimli walked in and pulled up a chair next to Gandalf. He waited until Loreth was away in the herb closest to speak. He didn't want to worry the old woman ”Gandalf, do you know anything about an illness or curse spreading around? I spoke with Legolas and he had a fit saying the strangest things! Even the people at the pub were acting peculiar.”

“Are you certain? What did Legolas say?”Gandalf looked at Gimli with an arched brow.

“That he loved me!” At this Gandalf had a small smirk “When I asked if he was alright he had a complete breakdown, shaking and crying it was absurd! Now, don't you see why I'm so worried?” Gimli was looking very distressed and was pulling at his beard. At this Gandlaf’s smirk slowly turned into a concerned frown.

“Hmm yes well that doesn't sound like Legolas…. Are you certain he wasn't inebriated? I know elves have some resistance to alcohol but they're not immune.”

“What? Of course, he wasn't drunk! Why would he confess to me if that were the case?” Gimli's face went as red as his beard. 

“Well, you too are very close,” Gandalf smiled at Gimli with a knowing look ” I must have been mistaking my apologies.” 

“Were just good friends, don't be abused! I don't know what could possibly lead you to that conclusion! He is an elf and I am a dwarf that would be a crime against our very people. You're lucky he isn't here or else you would have another patient! Has everyone in this city gone mad?!” Gimli's face was reaching peak redness.

“I haven't seen anything too out of the ordinary…” Just as Gandalf was speaking the young man he was just treating jumped out of bed onto his wounded leg. 

“ Venrisa! Please listen to me! We are in love! I don't care what your husband says!” The young man made a fast dash for the door but before he could Loreth comes running out of the herb closet tackling the wounded man. 

“Don't just stand there! Help me tie him down!” 

Gandalf and Gimli helped the old women maneuver the man to the bed tying his limbs down to the wooden frame.

“ I don't know what's gotten into him! In fact, most of the people I've treated recently have been estranged screaming of love... Do you know anything about this Gandalf? You seem to know about these strange occurrences.”

“Well ma'am that's just what I'm here to find. A good friend of mine went crazy Just like this poor bloke.”

“How peculiar… hmm I might suggest you go find lady Galadriel for she was speaking of something to do with love...perhaps I should have listened but when it comes to love most of us immortals grow out of its entrancements.” Gandalf had a lost look on his face trying to remember what the lady was speaking of.

“Alas! I should have gone with my dwarven gut!” Gimli was already out the door before Gandalf had finished his thought. Of course, the lady would know of the strange love illness spreading! For nobody else in all of middle earth is as lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me writing advice or just tell me what you think! Thanks for reading <3


	4. Answers

The lady Galadriel was strolling through the flower gardens letting her limp hand grace the plants that seemed to stretch their tall stalks for just the chance to be stroked lightly by the immortal queen. When a flower was too small to be given such a gift it would shake and recoil quickly into its bud. Noticing this Galadriel slowed her pace to make sure every plant she walked by was touched. This garden unlike the others was made to reproduce the most gorgeous flowers to be cut and displayed, in spite of this the actual gardens were drab and undecorated. The flowers were spaced unevenly with dirt and mulch showing on every leaf and petal. The path was loose gravel with mud collecting near the greenery pallets.

Gimli watched as the lady bent down ignoring the muck and stroked a shrunken brown weed feeling a strange sense of comradery. Her long golden curls fell and Gimli watched in horror as the tips came into contact with the soil. Instead of her strands staying impeccably clean as he somewhat expected, they sunk with specks of dirt and mulch. It was like seeing mithril being surrounded by filth. 

Forcing himself out of his frozen state he quickly walked up to her ignoring the loud beating in his chest. 

“Excuse me Lady I just wanted to bring to your attention your hair.” Gimli wasn’t sure about how improper it was for him to point this out, In his land, it is considered very rude to let one go out with their beard out of place. Galadriel looked down and saw that the weed seemed to have made a nest of her hair surrounding itself in its light strings.

“Yes it would seem that my friends have gotten bold in their claims,” She smiled and delicately started to untangle her hair. “Perhaps they have learned from you.” 

Gimli’s face heated as he tried to think of a response. Galadriel straightened and turned to look at the dwarf. Even in the dimming light, her whole border seemed to glow expelling its own warmth and aura. 

“Was there something you needed Gimli?” Galadriel looked at Gimli’s face but to him, it seemed as if she was staring deep into his very soul.

“Um… actually yes Lady,” Gimli found that he couldn’t maintain eye contact with the sun so turning his gaze from Galadriel he felt much more at home looking at the ground.”I was wondering if you have any information on the strange love curse that seems to be spreading throughout the land. Not that I believe you to be the cause of anything so wicked! It is just that thee above all else would know what is happening.”

Lady Galadriel paused before a look of worry crossed over her face. 

“Oh dear, I believe I do know what is happening, may I ask you what the symptoms of this “curse” are?” 

“Why of course my lady, I should have explained them from the start my apologies. It would seem that it can range from being aloof with your lover to violent outbursts if you are rejected.”

At this Galadriel led Gimli to a nearby sitting area to explain what had occurred. Gimli was all too happy to be in the Lady’s presence and be told what had been pestering him all day.

“I’m afraid that I was the cause of this. It is my tradition to bring every newlywed a gift and I thought what better gift than the locket of Elron, for he was a master elven craftsmen whose jewelry was said to bring love to any being. When Elron eventually found a woman who was so unelven like that even her own kinsmen abandoned her, he knew that only a master craft could bespell upon her. After years of delicate work he eventually created the locket of Elron and that I fear is what I gave to the new king and his Kingdom.” 

Gimli was bespoke, every unanswered question he had was answered in such a lovely manner he was nearly brought to tears.  
“I do hope that the damage isn’t too bad?” Galadriel looked almost like a small elfling being shamed for not cleaning her room. A quite unfitting image for a powerful queen. Being uncomfortable Gimli was quick to reassure. 

“Oh! Yes, nothing too bad don’t worry my lady I’m certain that this will all blow over in a day or two.”

“That is good news, I thank you Gimli. I will send for the locket to be returned for you have done more than enough this day.” Galadriel looked at Gimli with a smile and got up to go and fix her mistake.

If only Gimli’s day was ended with such a fulfilling conversation. Alas, he still must check up on his dear friend, hopefully, he would be feeling better after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Just one or two more chapters. Btw would this be considered a one-shot?


	5. Sick day

“Legolas...are you feeling better?” Gimli slowly creaked open the door that separated their two rooms. 

They were both given rooms on the top floor of a high-class inn, that was usually reserved for traveling advisors or merchants. The rooms had large windows looking out over a shared balcony, which let the morning rays slowly wake whoever was staying there. Since it was getting late the windows instead showed a beautiful sea of lights, from candles in windows to the bright constellations that filled the night sky.

Legolas was currently sitting on the balcony railing looking at this scene. He was hugging one of his legs while the other hung limb, dangaling over top the street below. After not getting a response, Gimli walked up and joined him outside, opting to stand instead of testing his dwarf flexibility. Legolas nodded slowly to acknowledge his friend’s presence but still refused to speak. 

“Silence is better than crying so, that is some progress,” Gimli chuckled while staring at Legolas with confusion and worry.

Legolas looks sharply at Gimli when he laughs. The intensity only comparable to that when he is on the battlefield, searching for the next target for his arrows. Gimli felt as Legolas was indeed searching, what for, he couldn’t place.

“Listen we don’t have to talk about it right now…you wore yourself out earlier. If you could get some sleep we can chat over breakfast?” Gimli slowly reached out his hand to hold onto Legolas’s before stopping himself at the last moment.

Legolas with his keen eyes saw this motion but dismissed it. He opened his mouth to say something but only a dry cough came out. Legolas hopped over the railing and stood facing Gimli. They stood looking at one another for an entirely inappropriate time before Legolas turned and walked to his bedside table. He picked up a goblet of water and gulped it with his back facing Gimli.  
“Gimli I feel it important to tell you that it was not of my own volition that I spoke to you in that way and, I wanted to apologize although, I would understand if you wish to cancel our plans to travel.” Still not facing his friend, Legolas’s grip on his cup hardens.

“No need to apologize! I found out that the great lady Galadriel accidentally gave this kingdom a gift which made everyone…” Gimli stops abruptly. 

“Everyone what?”

“...Lovable. That was the curse, anyone could become loveable..even me,” At this Legolas turned around watching as Gimli bit his knuckle and furrowed his brow. “I don’t blame you laddie you needn’t worry about that.”

“Gimli! You can’t believe that you are unlovable.” Legolas sunk to his knees and grabbed onto his shoulders mirroring what he did earlier in the day. His eyes looking more hurt than when he was crying but he was spilling no tears.

Gimli shook his head and removed Legolas’s hands. He would feel better after some rest… they both would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is dangaling a word?


End file.
